


History of Crafts

by N_B_E_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beginnings, Fake Sex, Fluff, Humor, Library, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L
Summary: Trafalgar Law’s absolute favorite spot ever since he enrolled at the Grand Line University was in the library.He could bring people to study or do projects there and they would never be able to remember where it was since it was hidden.It was his get away. His quiet zone. His heaven.And it was alllll his...At least he thought it was.





	History of Crafts

Law knew every nook and cranny in the Grand Line University Library. It was the biggest library in the whole country, and most people didn’t even make it past the first floor. 

Law was on a mission, he was turning corners, swerving shelves, and past computers to the best spot the whole damn library had to offer.

Law smiled at the corner right beside the history of crafts section on the 8th floor. The perfect spot to be alone. No one came here since most people didn’t care about the history of crafts and it was in the middle of nowhere.

There was a table able to fit four and the shelves to insure your privacy. It had a nice window that wouldn’t blind you if the sun was out. The chairs there had cushions and were so much more comfortable and nicer than the ones on the other floors. 

But, over all that. The quiet. This floor was the most boring floor they had in the whole library. It was most of the useless and dumb sections no one cared about or books no one needed for studying. People still came to the floor for quiet, but this corner on this floor was the absolute best.

Law had found it in his second year of university. He was super stressed and was shaking a lot due to 8 extra large cups of caffeine. It was finals week, and he needed quiet. He had been exploring the library in the spare time he had, and knew the 8th floor was the best for quiet, but didn’t have the silence he needed. Law than happened to stumble upon it when pacing and found himself completely letting go and becoming utterly relaxed.

From then on, Law would go there almost every time he needed to study or just wanted a little piece and quiet (his roommate, Kidd, was in absolute pain in the ass).

Less of that, Law sat down and was here for a reason today. He was helping a guy named, Luffy, with one of the assignments he had. Kidd had set him up with the boy and begged Law to tutor him since ‘Luffy really needed help and that he was totally Law’s type and it was two for the price of one. Extra cash in the pocket and eye candy’.

Law being the valiant and honorable man he was, accepted... Of course at the cost of 5 free meals at Baratie.

Law had gotten the boys number and texted him the directions to his little heaven.

Law: yo, take three lefts, a right, turn at the vegetation section, than take two turns to the left and you’ll see a section with the label history of crafts.

Luffy: ok, sounds good! :)

Law turned off his phone and sat quietly taking in the perfect and serene silence. He than thought he heard a bit of movement in between the history of crafts shelves, but quickly forgot when seeing a boy stumbling into Law’s corner.

He had a little shock seeing the boy. Kidd was right, the boy was his type. Luffy practically shone and his slim and curvy body was just so perfect. The boys ass was practically popping out of the pants he was wearing. He was wearing a red hoodie and a pair of jean shorts with sandals on his feet. Around his neck was a straw hat.

The boy saw Law and gave him a smile that melted his heart instantly.

“Hey! I’m Monkey D. Luffy, but call me Luffy! Nice to finally meet’ya!” The boy sat down.

“Nice to meet you, too” Law said, keeping a professional voice “I’m Trafalgar Law”

“Torao, nice name!” Luffy beamed as he began to take out his papers and pencils.

Law raised an eyebrow and repeated “I’m Trafalgar Law”

“Right, right, Torao” he said absentmindedly while sorting through his papers “By the way, this place is like so hard to find, if it were Zoro he would’ve never been able to come here”

Law puffed his chest out in pride “Well, it took me awhile to find, but it’s perfect for studying and just plain relaxing”

Luffy hummed while handing Law a stack of papers.

“Ok, so I need help with this, this, this, this, and this” 

This was going to take awhile wasn’t it.

“I’m gonna look through the material, so just try looking at some other stuff while I do this” Law began to read through them.

Luffy was singing to himself as he read through his work and Law continued looking at Luffy’s work.

15 minutes passed and Law was sure he could help Luffy.

“Ok, let’s get started with the basics, what do you know?”

Just as Luffy was about to open his mouth to say nothing, loud noises emerged from the history of crafts section. 

“Ah! Right there! Mmm!” a feminine voice moaned very loudly.

“You feel so good around me, babe! Just like that!” A guy groaned.

“We have to be quiet” she hushed.

“It’s the history of craft, no ones gonna be fucking here, no need to be quiet!”

The slapping sounds and moans soon became very loud and you could hear every single movement being made by these two lovers.

Law’s face turned into one of surprise and shock. He looked over to see Luffy snickering.

“I swear this has never happened, I never knew they would be here” Law informed Luffy quickly, he didn’t want him thinking he heard this all the time.

“Nah, don’t worry about it” Luffy shrugged while laughing “they’ll probably be done soon, so let’s get started”

Time passed and it was now half an hour. Law’s face was now all red and Luffy couldn’t stop giggling every time the couple said something very sexual or something that should stay in the bedroom. Law composed a little poem in his head during these ‘wonderful minutes of his life’.

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
How many times can this man cum?  
I don’t know, do you?

“How long can they fuck for?” Law gritted his teeth, now irritated. He was pretty sure the man had at least came 7 times.

“I dunno, but I have a bomb idea” Luffy’s eyes lit up.

“Huh, and what’s that?”

Luffy got up out of his seat and pushed Laws chair out. He jumped into Law’s lap and straddled him, one slim leg on either side of him. Luffy had a mischievous look on his face and he licked his lips before opening his pretty little mouth.

“Daddy! Oh God! Yes! I’ve been a naughty boy! Spank me right here and now!” Luffy moaned so loud people from the main floor probably heard him.

Law composed another poem during these few minutes.

Canada’s flag is red.  
United States is blue.  
What the hell is Luffy doing?  
I think my dick grew.

Luffy continued to moan and groan while grinding on Law.

Luffy winked sexily at Law as if telling him to join him.

“Um, yeah? Baby, move just like that” Law said awkwardly, trying to get into it.

Luffy bit his lip, trying to hold back the laughter.

“I wanna make Daddy feel good, give me orders” Luffy took the lead.

Law started getting the hang of it, and Luffy began to bounce up and down Laws lap.

“I’m gonna make you scream my name, baby”

“Daddy! Ah! Harder! Law~!”

The couple’s sounds stopped and Law heard a little struggle. Two people walked out of the section, heads hanging and looking down at the floor, faces full of shame. They didn’t even take a look at Luffy and Law, but tried to escape as fast as possible.

Law and Luffy continued moaning and saying sexual things back and forth until they knew the couple had left the library.

Luffy bursted our laughing, and soon after Law did, too.

“Thats was golden!” Luffy cried out “Did ya see how red their faces were!”

Law laughed “Yeah, it was pretty funny” 

Luffy suddenly stopped laughing and looked hypnotized.

“Oh god”

“What?” Law said confused “Is there something wrong”

“You look so good when you laugh” Luffy cupped Laws face, the boy was still sitting on his lap.

“Oh, uh, thanks?” Law said, slightly embarrassed. He didn’t usually laugh around strangers. 

“That was so pretty” Luffy whispered “Ok, your going out with me, now, we’re dating, let’s go on a date, like now?”

Law processed this after five minutes “W-Wait, we didn’t even get to finish studying”

Luffy packed up his things “Studying can wait, my future husband can’t, you’re perfect”

“Ok, so let’s go to a buffet since it’s about dinner time, than we’ll go to the fair at the waterfront.” Luffy began to list off the things they would do “They got roller coasters, zip lining, ferris wheels, and food, it’ll be great”

Once again, a poem had emerged from Laws mind.

Apples are red.  
Blueberries are blue.  
Pretty? Date? Husband?  
Does he have a loose screw?

“Is this a joke?” Law asked, looking for cameras in between the shelves.

Luffy didn’t answer and grabbed Laws hand and pulled him out of the silent and heaven like corner.

For a second, Law was hoping he could go back into his beautiful little corner and relax. Everything was so simple and straightforward their. With Luffy, it was the opposite, but than Law took a look at Luffy’s determined and clearly excited face as if he was going on a new aventure. 

It was absolutely adorable and made his heart race.

Maybe, just maybe, they could work things out?


End file.
